Code Lyoko: Social Game Accessory Equipments
Here is a list of accessories. Images Coming soon. Level 1 *'Beginner's Accessory' - 0 | 0 | +1 - 1 % chance to dodge an attack *'Changeable Ring' - +2 | +2 | 0 - no effect *'Cubic Bracelets' - +2 | +2 | +1 - no effect *'Heart Still Pumping' - +1 | +1 | +2 - no effect *'Frôlion Mini-Stinger' - +1 | +1 | +1 - no effect Level 2 *'Spherical Scarf' - +3 | +7 | +11 - 4% chance to cancel the enemy dodge *'Restoration gem' - +2 | +6 | +22 - Absorbs 10 % of the damage inflicted Level 3 *'Grigri' - +4 | +4 | +5 - Lower chances to being used as a targed by 3% *'Striking Wit' - +7 | +3 | +1 - Increases force by 1% *'Truth Ring' - +4 | +5 | +7 - 3% chance of returning the enemy's attack against him *'Celestial Necklace' - +5 | +5 | +5 - Increases life by 1% Level 4 *'Runic Bracelets' - +10 | -3 | +15 - Absorbs 2% of the damage inflicted *'Réplika Necklace' - +9 | +4 | +10 - 3% chance to launching an counterattack *'Revelation Pendant' - +8 | +8 | +14 - 10% chance to attack first Level 5 *'Golden Gem' - +7 | +3 | +12 - no effects *'Water Bottle' - +4 | 0 | +30 - no effects *'Frôlion's Stinger' - +7 | +7 | +8 - no effects Level 6 *'Beetle Armband' - +6 | 0 | +17 - 7% chance to lauch one additional attack *'Detection Collar' - 0 | +4 | +25 - 8% chance to attack first *'X-ray Glasses' - +5 | 5 | +5 - 5% chance to dodge an attack *'Necklace of Fetishes' - -10 | +15 | +27 - Lowers the chances of being used as a target by 5% *'Sacrificial Ribbon' - +10 | +14 | -25 - 3% chance of returning the enemy's attack against him *'Spectral Bracelets' - +5 | +10 | +12 - 5% chances of creating one clone per ally (2 clones max) Level 7 *'Amulet of the Crusade' - +6 | +6 | +6 - Increases damage by 3% upon each consecutive blow *'Jade Pendant' - +14 | -7 | +30 - No effect *'Dark Tattoo' - +2 | 0 | +44 - No effect *'Dream Gem' - +5 | +6 | +19 - No effect *'Meditation Hood' - +5 | 0 | +54 - 5 % chances to absorbs the damage inflicted Level 8 *'Wind Ribbon' - 0 | +15 | 0 - 15% chance to attack first *'Avenger's Mask' - +2 | +7 | +18 - 3% chance to cause damage in the zone. *'Mirror onto Souls' - 0 | +9 | +59 - 8% chance to create one clone per ally (2 clones max) Level 11 *'Infinite Ring' - +2 | 0 | +58 - No effect *'Black Pearls' - 0 | +6 | +44 - No effect Level 12 *'Eskimo's Hat' - +3 | +1 | +55 - No effect *'Eternal Bracelet' - +4 | +4 | +45 - No effect *'Namsilat Tsol' - +12 | +12 | 0 - 1% chance of returning 60% of the damage sustained *'Precious Amulets' - +17 | +17 | +17 - Increases life by 2% ; Increases speed by 2% ; Increases force by 2% Level 13 *'Magnetic Compass' - -14 | +30 | +25 - Lowers the chances of being used as a target by 15% *'Bottomless Bottle' - 0 | 0 | +77 - No effect *'Seasonal Ring' - +11 | +11 | +11 - No effect Level 14 *'Pirate's Headband' - +8 | +24 | +9 - 5% chance of launching 2 additional attack(s) Level 16 *'Insomniac's Jewel' - +10 | +10 | +97 - Increases life by 4% ; 7% chance to prevent the enemy from attacking during 2 turn(s) ; 7% chance of returning the enemy's attack against him Level 17 *'Deviation Collar' - +5 | +50 | +15 - 6% chance of dodging an attack ; Increases speed by 7% after having withstood 3 blows ; 8% chance of returning 100% of the damage sustained Category:Accessory Category:Weapons Category:Belt Category:Suit Category:Boots